Gundam 00: The Red Rose of a Better Future
by Infinity Unit 13
Summary: Setsuna is lost. Lost in space. Until he finds a certain planet filled with humans and faunas. He discovers that this world is more peaceful than earth, however, there is still war. It is now his goal to rid this new world of all threats to peace.


**A/N: Hey!**

 **Um...**

 **Yeah, I had another idea for a fanfic. Really, I shouldn't have written this, since it adds on to the stack of stories that I already wrote over a short amount of time. But, this was nagging at me, ENDLESSLY. It's the same feeling I had when I came up with The Odd One. Just a fair warning though, I'm going to make it so that the _Exia_ keeps its leg, because, let's be honest here, how is Setsuna going to find a Gundam leg?**

 **Anyway, here it is!**

* * *

 **Somewhere in Space:**

Setsuna floated inside _Exia_ , the cockpit partially penetrated by the cold existence of space. Out of the slash of the cockpit, he saw a planet that looked like Earth, yet the solar towers were absent. But with his blurry vision, he wasn't sure. His side was hurting, and he looked down to find blood steadily coloring his blue suit red. He tested some of the controls of _Exia_ , and he found that he could still move, but he was in no condition to fight. He carefully approached the planet. Surprisingly, no space battleship came to meet him, which put him on edge. But, before he could land on the planet, he had to figure how not to burn to cinders when he entered the atmosphere. Using the GN Particles, he could probably create a field around him and the _Exia_ to negate the friction, but that would be a big risk. First off, he had no idea if his Solar Reactor was up to the task.

But it was the only option.

So, Setsuna controlled _Exia_ until it's back was facing the planet's surface. Slowly, he eased his Gundam towards the planet, and when it started to get hot, Setsuna activated the GN Particle Field. He half expected to feel scorching hot pain, but when he didn't he eased up. A few minutes passed, then it felt like the minutes turned into hours as he descended the to the planet's surface. Setsuna looked out of the large gash in the cockpit and found a bright blue sky above him. He sighed in relief as turned _Exia_ around. The ground was steadily approaching, and Setsuna was forced to re-route the GN Particle output to his thrusters. He slowed himself down to a manageable pace before looking down at the planet. Using the remaining two screens in the cockpit, Setsuna concluded with finality that this planet was not Earth, nor any planet he's ever known.

"Where am I?" He murmured to himself. He descended to the ground, approaching a small island that seemed to be inhabited by a small village. He decided to land on the opposite side of the village, in case they were hostile. Once he safely landed on the ground, he analyzed the data about _Exia._

"Solar Reactor fully functional, surprisingly. Right elbow joint needs to be re-calibrated. Main camera damaged, but otherwise intact. Need immediate repairs to the cockpit." Setsuna muttered to himself, surveying the damage. He sighed, and got out of _Exia._ He brought his pistol, just in case. He needed to set up a shelter. He was already by the beach, so he had his water source. Now he just needed to find some sticks for a fire, and some food.

What he did _not_ need, was the all black snarling wolf in front of him. It had red markings, like tattoos, on it's body, and it had bone plating on it as well. It was capable of bipedal movement, which was odd, considering it had the features of a wolf. He raised his pistol, and sighted the beast's head. He fired, yet even though the bullet connected, it absorbed the round like it was nothing. He fired off five more shots, and the beast finally went down. Oddly enough, the corpse began to dissolve in what looked like wisps of pitch black smoke. He noted the odd event and moved forward, slightly disappointed that the beast had dissolved before he could eat it. Although, the fact that it even _dissolved_ in the first place kept him from ever eating the beast in the future.

As he continued walking, he noticed the lack of trees in the environment around him.

"Of course." Setsuna grumbled. He was about to give up when he saw two silhouettes in the distance. Upon closer observation, Setsuna was able to deduce that the two were girls. They each had their own color theme, it seemed. One of them was dressed in red, while the other was a bright yellow. Looking around, he found that there was nowhere to take cover behind in case a fight should occur. Sighing, he ran back to his Gundam. Looking behind him, he cursed as he saw the figures following him. The red one, however, was catching up to him.

Wait... why is she blurring?

"Oof!" Setsuna grunted as the girl in red tackled him to the ground. The two tumbled in the dirt for a while before the tumble turned into a struggle. Setsuna scrambled away from Red. But the girl was holding on tight to his legs, showing no intent to let go.

"Stop... moving!" Red ground out through clenched teeth. She didn't expect a foot to plant itself on her shoulder, and push off, forcefully prying her grip off of his legs. Sets a scrambled away from her and ran to his Gundam. When he arrived in front, he turned and aimed. Red ran in front of him and found the business end of the pistol in her face.

Yellow arrived a few seconds later. Oddly enough, when she saw the scene, her eyes turned red. Setsuna began his questioning.

"Don't move, and I won't have to shoot you. Now, where am I?" He questioned. When Red didn't answer for a few seconds, Setsuna's finger twitched towards the trigger. That got her attention.

"Remanant! Y-You're on the planet Remnant!" She answered quickly.

"Are you spouting lies?" Setsuna asked with a low tone.

"N-No! Honest!" Red responded, genuinely afraid. The two stood there for a good thirty seconds, staring at each other's eyes, before Setsuna flicked on the safety and holstered his gun.

"Fine. That'll have to do for now-" Setsuna was interrupted by an abrupt punch aimed for the side of his face, which he narrowly dodged. He tripped Yellow, who had thrown the punch, and he immediately had his pistol out again, sighting her skull.

"Go ahead, give me an excuse to pull this trigger." Setsuna challenged. Yellow remained still as she glared at him with red eyes. Setsuna cautiously walked over to _Exia,_ his eyes and pistol never leaving them, and climbed into the open cockpit. From the large gash in the cockpit, Setsuna still had his pistol trained on them. _Exia_ whirred to life, and the Gundam stood up. Setsuna aimed his beam pistol at the two of them and turned on his speaker.

"If you tell anyone about what you saw today, I will be forced to eliminate all witnesses. Do not make me do so, else you will be endangering your entire village." He threatened. Red nodded while the force behind Yellow's glare seemed to increase tenfold.

Setsuna lowered his gun before turning around and flying away, hopefully to a much more secluded area.

* * *

Ruby stared in awe at the back of the large robot that had just flown away.

"Wow! That's so cool!" She squealed.

Yang growled from beside her. "I'm about to melt that hunk of metal." She snarled. Ruby was immediately by her side shaking her head.

"No! You can't do that! That thing has to be made from technology more advanced than Atlas!" Ruby exclaimed. Yang clenched her fist.

"The pilot still pulled a pistol on you." Yang retorted.

"Yang, I'm fine! Plus, if he fired then I could've just sped away!" Ruby replied.

"Still... he threatened both of us. I can't let that slide." Yang said, even as her eyes returned to their lilac color.

"But did you see that sword on that robot's right arm?! I can't wait to tell Weiss and Blake and the others! It looks like it could..." Yang sighed as she dragged her sister back home as she rambled on and on about the robot.

 _'Now, I'm kinda glad that he got away. Can't imagine how tormenting it would be to hear Ruby shooting off questions left and right at the speed of sound. Hopefully, that's something I won't have to experience until later.'_ Yang thought. She sighed with a smile and walked home with Ruby, red cape in hand.

* * *

Setsuna sighed in relief as he flew away from the island. "Natives are... unknown, at the moment. Intentions unclear, remain alert and be ready for engagement." He spoke into his console. In _Exia_ , he thought about the two girls, especially the girl that had tackled him. How had she caught up so fast?

And what was that blur?

"This... is confusing. I hope that..." Setsuna paused that thought.

' _I hope that the Ptolemy is fairing much better._ ' He continued in his thoughts. It was a strange feeling, to be homesick. The _Ptolemy_ was really the only thing he could even _consider_ as a home. Was it normal for people to become sad at the thought of a home far out of reach? Setsuna shook his head, clearing it of any thoughts and focused back on the main task at hand. He found another island, this one showing no signs of life, according to thermal scans. He set _Exia_ down onto the ground. Once he was on land, he jumped out of the cockpit and observed his surroundings. Around him was a vast forest, chirping with life. He had conveniently set down his Gundam next to a flowing river. He began to set up his camp. He went over to a fallen log, small enough to drag, and dragged it in front of his Gundam. He grabbed a couple of sticks lying around, enough to create a fire. For the next five minutes, he tried finding dry enough rocks to create a spark.

In about thirty minutes, Setsuna had a fire started. He sat down on the nearby log and watched the sun descend in the skies. Suddenly, he heard rustling to his left. He whipped his head in the direction of the noise, only to find a moving bush. He carefully pulled out his pistol and creeped towards the bush. He stopped right next to it, and he popped over it with his gun pointed down. Nobody was there.

He pulled back and turned to his Gundam. What he found was a tall man, donning a brick red cape, standing in front of _Exia._ Setsuna pointed his gun and walked towards him.

"Hey! Turn around slowly." Setsuna called out. When the man did as told, Setsuna saw he had a comically large sword in hand. Under the hood of his cape, the man had a mane of messy black hair, accompanied by reddish eyes. He was wearing a slim-fit gray dress shirt along with black dress pants.

"Drop your sword, and kick it awa- SH**!" Setsuna swore as the mysterious man suddenly appeared five feet in front of him. He fired a shot, but the gun was the knocked out of his hand. He jumped back from the mysterious man and pulled out his knife. The man seemed to size him up, before charging straight at him, Setsuna doing the same. But, as soon as they were about to collide, Setsuna sidestepped a swipe from the man's large sword and slashed at his shoulder with his knife. The blade, however, impacted some invisible barrier, not even making a scratch on the man. The man's large sword came upon him again, this time, Setsuna was forced to dodge. He rolled towards his gun and fired at the man. Seven bullets impacted the invisible barrier, and again, they did no damage.

Setsuna threw his gun to the side and pulled his knife out again. But he froze when he noticed that the man was not advancing. He carefully stood up. The man's sword moved, and he stabbed the large weapon into the dirt. Setsuna approached the man cautiously, knife still in hand. When they were about 5 meters about, the man spoke.

"Who are you?" The man asked.

"I could ask you the same question." Setsuna retorted. He was still wary of the man, but he remained calm. The barrel of his gun was pointed down to the ground, yet ready to raise in a moment's notice.

"I hear you went to the Island of Patch in this... behemoth." The man said. He flippantly waved his sword at _Exia_.

"To answer your first question, I am the pilot of that behemoth. It's called a Gundam." Setsuna answered, contempt in his voice when he spoke the word 'behemoth'.

"A Gundam? And where did you get this Gundam?" The man asked suspiciously.

Setsuna scoffed. "None of your concern. However, I would like to know why _you_ are here."

The man paused all movement for a few seconds before answering, "I come with a proposal."

Setsuna's eyes narrowed, and his grip on his pistol tightened. "What does this proposal entail?"

"Well, you just need to meet someone. The headmaster of a school. You ever heard of Beacon?"

Setsuna shook his head. "No I have not."

The man's eyes widened. "You're shi**ing me right? You pilot this thing and you've never heard of Beacon Academy?"

Setsuna shook his head again.

"That makes no sense. Oh well, all you need to do is meet the headmaster."

Setsuna pondered the thought for a second. "And how do I know this isn't a trap? Especially from the AEU?"

The man laughed. "Trust me, unless you've done something wrong, then you have nothing to worry about from Ozpin."

Setsuna raised an eyebrow at the name. "I assume Ozpin is the headmaster's name. Yours?"

The man gave a brief nod. "Yeah. And mine's Qrow. Now, are you goin' or what?"

"I... uh..."

* * *

 **Vale; Beacon Academy Docks:**

Setsuna maneuvered _Exia_ until the Gundam was kneeling on the docks of this 'Beacon Academy'. There were a few students crowding around the Gundam, which Setsuna could tell were students from the uniforms they were wearing. He opened the cockpit and stepped out, his helmet still on to hide his face. Qrow, who had ridden inside the Gundam, stepped out looking a little green.

' _Well, I did warn him the ride would be fast. Maybe I overdid it?'_ Setsuna mused. As he observed the crowd of students, he saw two familiar girls, clad in yellow and red clothing. ' _Ah crap.'_

Setsuna dropped down from the cockpit, not even turning when he heard a loud thud come from behind him, which had come from Qrow falling to the ground in a heap. Red was in front of Setsuna in a second, eyes glimmering. He was so surprised that he almost whipped his pistol out on her, but he restrained himself.

"Hi! I saw you on Patch! Wow, that robot suit behind you is so cool! Does it shoot lasers?! Ooh, ooh! What is that green sword made out of?! Is it made out of dust?! It looks so cool!" Setsuna honestly began to feel nauseous, trying to process all that Red had said in the span of a mere five seconds. Her rant, however, was halted when Qrow picked her up by her cape.

"Uncle Qrow! Did ya' miss me? Did ya' miss me?" Red asked eagerly as she dangle from his grasp. Qrow paused for a second with a small smile on his face.

"Nope."

Suddenly, Yellow came out of nowhere and attempted to punch Setsuna, who sidestepped and flipped her, using her own momentum, over onto the concrete. She quickly recovered and went for the punch again, which wielded the same result. Red sat down on Yellow's stomach and began on what seemed like a lecture. Setsuna looked back at _Exia,_ desperately wishing to be back in the cockpit and out in space. What he found was a group of three tall boys encouraging another tall boy with orange-ish hair and silver armor to pilot the _Exia._

"I won't let you!" Setsuna yelled as he drop-kicked the tall boy away. Setsuna immediately jumped into the cockpit and booted up his systems. He then pointed his beam pistol at the tall boy, the end beginning to glow a pale purple.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" Came a roar from the back of the crowd. Setsuna immediately disengaged his beam pistol and turned his main camera to the source of the noise. The large crowd of students began to make a path for a tall woman with blonde hair, green eyes covered by black frame glasses, wearing a purple torn cape and business shirt and skirt. Accompanied by black stilettos.

Setsuna almost pointed his beam pistol at her, were it not Qrow waving a hand across his neck in a 'no-go' fashion.

"Qrow! What is this behemoth and why is it in the courtyard attacking students?!" The woman questioned. Qrow scratched the back of his head.

"Well... the pilot of that Gundam is... a little protective of his machine." Qrow explained with a nervous grin. The woman sighed and pointed her riding crop at the Gundam, instantly freezing it in place. Even Setsuna couldn't move.

"And who is this pilot?"

"He's _that_ person."

The woman seemed to process that for a moment, before she let out a frustrated grunt and released her grasp on the Gundam.

"Bring him in."

Qrow nodded and turned to the Gundam. "Setsuna! Get out of there! Ozpin's ready to see you."

The Krugis boy jumped out of the cockpit and landed on the ground with ease. He turned to see Cardin surrounded by his team-mates, looking like he needed a new pair of pants. Setsuna scoffed and followed Qrow into the Academy.

* * *

 **Minutes later, in Ozpin's Office:**

If Setsuna was to be honest, he was impressed by the design of the headmaster's office. The noise generated by the gears, however, were a bit annoying. It didn't really bother Setsuna all that much though. As he patiently sat in a leather chair in front of Ozpin, a man with age, evident by his gray hair. However, his overall appearance betrayed the notion, as his face looked not even a day over thirty years old. Setsuna found himself on edge around the man, and his hand was sub-consciously gravitating closer to his pistol holster.

They sat there in silence for a few more seconds before Ozpin spoke. "Tell me... what is that... machine?"

"A Gundam." Setsuna replied without hesitation.

"And, what is this Gundam's purpose?" The bespectacled man asked.

Again, Setsuna immediately had a response. "To eliminate all threats to peace."

Ozpin hummed in thought. "I see... And are there any more of these Gundams aside from the one in the courtyard?"

Setsuna paused as he was about to respond, instead changing his reply. "I am not obligated to disclose such information."

Glynda's eye twitched. She was the woman that had somehow managed to freeze both him and his Gundam without any visual form of technology.

"You do realize your situation correct? You are in what can be considered hostile territory, so yes, you are-" Ozpin cut Glynda off before she could finish the sentence.

"Please, Glynda. We are not here to make enemies. In fact, we are here to gain an ally." Ozpin lightly chided.

Setsuna's eyes narrowed at the headmaster. "I will not be used as a mere tool. I am a Gundam Meister."

Ozpin held up a hand in an placated manner. "And nor do I intend to. I am merely hoping to add more protection to Beacon Academy and it's occupants."

"So, a guard, then?" The question wasn't so much of a question as it was a statement.

"I... suppose you can look at it that way. Although, you would become a student here at Beacon Academy."

Setsuna's expression contorted into confusion. "And what exactly does this Academy teach it's students?" He asked.

Ozpin seemed... surprised, when he said that. "We teach the students how to become proper Huntsman and Huntresses. Fighters of Grimm." Glynda answered for the headmaster, a similar expression of shock on her face as well. The Krugis boy merely tilted his head in confusion at the concept of Huntsman and Grimm.

"I'm... sorry, but I am not familiar with these concepts. Just... let me confirm something. Which planetary system are we in? Or, for that matter, which planet are we on?" Setsuna asked, an idea forming in his mind.

"We are on the planet Remnant, although am not aware as to what a planetary system is." Ozpin replied.

Setsuna rested his elbow on his knees. He wasn't on earth anymore.

* * *

 **A/N: Again, a small project that I really shouldn't have written, but I did anyway because it wouldn't stop bothering me. Really, this is more of an idea, not a story. If it's not received very well, then this idea is free for anyone to use, as long as they give credit. Otherwise, if you guys like this idea, I _may_ continue this story. It's not guaranteed, but we'll see. Depends on you guys. Anyways, have a good day/night!**

 **IU13, Signing out!**


End file.
